Linkara
Linkara is the pseudonym for Lewis Lovhaug, comic book reviewer and author. The name comes from a series of self-published books that he wrote at ages 14-19 (and subsequently plans to revisit since he wants to revise them to fix plot problems, characterizations, and various other mistakes he made because he was young and inexperienced). Usually appearing seated on a sofa, wearing a hat and brown coat, he will also sometimes brandish a flintlock pistol (which is fake) and the Dragon Dagger as seen in the TV series Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. The first proper appearance of the pistol was when Linkara introduced himself to the site. After giving a brief tour of his house, which consisted of saying what he was sitting on, Linkara brought out the pistol and ordered the viewer to get out before he shot them. The pistol has made a number of appearances, most recently it was used as a suicide prop, which Linkara set on standby, should the comic he was reviewing prove to be too much for him. Atop the Fourth Wall - Text Recaps When Lewis saw the hilarious efforts of sites like Jabootu and The Agony Booth to review and recap horrible movies and TV shows, he took it upon himself to do the same with comic books, seeing it as an untapped market. Like the two sites, he also included the occasional bizarre panel of the comic that he'd place a humorous caption under. He did seventeen text recaps without any other posts on his blog, Atop the Fourth Wall, before he threw in the towel on them. See Article for more: Atop the Fourth Wall. He had decided that the text recaps took far too long to write out and make funny, going from once a week to once a month to once in a blue moon. As such, he turned the Blog into one that discussed comics and his opinions on them, hoping to do more text recaps in the future. In the website's two year anniversary videos "Kickassia", he plays as Kickassia's Head of the FBI. That Guy with the Glasses Contest After discovering ThatGuyWiththeGlasses.com, he became a fan of the site's various videos. When That Guy with the Glasses announced his contest to do videos, Lewis decided to make a video and enter. After enjoying the experience of filming it all and making jokes, he then realized he could do the same thing with his reviews of bad comics. As a special Halloween treat, Lewis did a three-part comic review and recap, the first he had done in quite a while. The first two parts were text recaps of Web of Spider-Man #122 and Amazing Spider-Man #399, covering a small part of what is known in comics as "The Spider-Man Clone Saga." The third recap, of Spider-Man #56, covered the final part of the storyline but was done as a video review. Because of how much fun he had with the concept, Lewis was inspired to do more video recaps. A Feature on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com After several videos were completed and posted, Lewis sent an e-mail to Mike Michaud asking if the site would be interested in hosting the show, since there was a talent hunt going on at the time. After some discussion, the show was given a trial run of a few episodes, the first two being Lewis' Top 15 WTF Moments in Bad Comics and then his review of the comic book US-1 #1. Because of the overwhelmingly positive response to the videos, Atop the Fourth Wall, and subsequently Linkara, became a part of the site's team. Comics in Five Panels 5 Panel Comics, like 5 Second Movies and 5 Second Games are snippets of the story where Linkara would get to the gist of that the story is about. Usually they have hilarious results. For example, in the Titans Five Panel Comics' video, he outlined the main points of the story with some running commentary. "This Comic Sucks." The traditional format of the show is as follows: Lewis does an introduction that varies in length and usually is without many jokes, then goes on to describe the cover of the book and the story as it goes along, making jokes at the expense of the material. Panels of the comic will move across the screen (in what is described as "The Ken Burns effect") as Lewis narrates and performs voices for characters. Sometimes he'll drift into explanations of some of the situations behind the story, trying to educate the audience on comic books while also further explaining why the comic itself is so awful. The show ends with Lewis saying, "This comic sucks" (or variations thereof), explaining why it sucks, and then ending on a joke before he angrily throws the comic onto his futon and walks away in disgust. His own comics! Linkara has written and published his own comic series about superheroes. The stories are called "Revolution of the Mask", which is about a group of masked superheroes making a stand for individuality in a dystopic future. Another story is called "Lightbringer" where the main character is the first superhero set in in modern times. It is, in Linkara's words, "a realistic look at superheroes". The art for Lightbringer is done by TGWTG.com's Chad Rocco aka CR!. Original Characters Mechakara Mechakara appears to be a robotic, Terminator-like clone of Linkara. He is bent on getting rid of Linkara and staging a genocide of all organic life leaving machines to rule all time. Mechakara first appeared at the end of the "Superman Vs. Terminator #1" review, and it's been noted by Lewis that every appearance he's had since holds a clue about his identity and plans. He finally revealed himself to Linkara in the "Ultimates 3 #5" review, and after being ignored, he revealed his identity as Pollo in the "Youngbloods #2" review. In the climatic second part, which covered "Power Rangers," Pollo revealed that he came to Linkara's universe due to Dr. Insano playing around with hypertime back in the "Warrior #1" review. He tried to torment Linkara in all of his subsequent appearances, which failed. In the climax of the video, he battles '90s Kid, Ninja-Style Dancer and Harvey Finevoice, and Linkara and the original Pollo eventually have to team up to defeat him. Insano then ends up killing him, at least for some time. However, an alternate reality version of Dr. Insano, Dr. Linksano, played around with hypertime in a review of "Warriors #2 and 3", thus bringing Mechakara (or at least bits and pieces of him) back to life. Pollo Pollo (Poy-oh) started out as a parody of The Spoony One's Burton the Robot obviously made out of cardboard. However, Pollo eventually became a character in his own right, the first time being when he witnessed Linkara cloning Spoony after the latter was killed in an explosion. Eventually, Pollo helps to stop Mechakara, who is an evil version of him. Ever since then, Pollo has become a recurring character and has even defeated an alternate reality version of Doctor Insano at one time. His voice is the same as the Nostalgia Critic's text-to-speech software in the Alone in the Dark review. 90s Kid '90s Kid is a character Linkara uses to describe comics made in the 1990s. He imitates 1990s comic book culture at the time, showing fascination with Rob Liefeld art and other aspects of comics made during the decade. When the '90s Kid makes an appearance, "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana can be heard in the background. He got to show off his coolness during a dude-off at Youmacon, and later on during the battle against Pollo/Mechakara, where he got to use his favorite weapon: A HUGE gun. Harvey Finevoice Harvey Finevoice is another character Linkara uses. He appears to be a professional singer (in a spoof of Frank Sinatra) of some kind and has shown up the Uncanny X-Men 424 and Countdown reviews. The character acts similar to 1940s style pop icons and uses the lingo of the day. For example" "Could you hurry it along? I got dames to smooch!" Harvey opened up a "Previously On" segment and then got to show off his skills with a tommygun when he participated in the battle against Pollo/Mechakara. Ninja-Style Dancer Not much is known about this ninja, other than that he loves to dance. He first appeared in the "Nightcat #1" review and has made cameo appearances in Y Ruler of Time's "Ninjas Vs. Pirates" vid, and Sean Fausz's "Carmen Dance" vid during the live charity drive. His moment to really shine came when he helped battle Pollo/Mechakara with Linkara, '90s Kid and Harvey Finevoice. Specials *VLOG: Behind the Scenes "Alone in the Dark" (October 7th, 2009) *Atop the Fourth Wall 2010 trailer (December 5th, 2009 as part of the December 2009 donation drive. December 12th, 2009 on the site.]] *Green Ranger Dagger Tutorial (December 26th, 2009) *Power Rangers Review Commentary (February 21st, 2010) *Warrior #1 Commentary (April 16th, 2010) History of Power Rangers In early April 2010, Linkara started outlining the history of the Power Rangers seasons by looking at the American shows in terms of story, characters and other elements. While acknowledging the Super Sentai footage it was based on, he doesn't go into too much detail about it. External Links *Linkara at TGWTG *Linkara's Blogspot "Atop The Fourth Wall" *Lightbringer, One of Linkara's webcomics. *Revolution of the Mask Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Inked Reality